


【玹容】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star （下+番外）

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名-结局与番外。校园/初恋/失忆/灵异-黑暗中一对黑润的眸子无声地睁着。李泰容侧着身迷恋地看着正发出规律呼吸声的男孩侧脸，微微凑过去嘟起嘴印了上去，一个个拂风般轻柔的吻紧接着落满了睡梦中的脸。





	【玹容】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star （下+番外）

李泰容窝在郑在玹怀里啃着wild body雪糕，巧克力脆皮咬下去是咖啡豆奶油的甜香。

“哥也吃太多甜食了，这样对身体不好。” 郑在玹拿纸擦去李泰容嘴角溢出的一点奶油，无奈笑道。李泰容现在几乎隔一天就会来他家看下Ruby，然后在自己妈妈的热情挽留下顺理成章过夜。只是不晓得如果妈妈知道自己其实每晚和李泰容在房间里干什么会有什么反应，郑在玹吐吐舌头。

“我喜欢嘛~你先帮我看看这道题，为什么我这么解得到的答案选项没有啊！”  
李泰容支起的大腿上靠着十几页数学练习题，是发现他跟不上进度后金道英特别为他整理的。中秋晚会后他和班里同学逐渐可以融洽相处，甚至不时一起嬉笑着打打闹闹了。  
郑在玹搂着他亲了一下他头顶的涡旋，另一只手在纸上点着，“这道呢就是个典型的矩阵，哥想的太复杂了，只要这样.....”

等到李泰容终于把练习册放到一边，郑在玹立刻翻身压到他上面，笑弯了眼：“现在学生该好好报答老师了吧~！” 李泰容无奈笑着环上郑在玹的脖子，任对方在自己脖颈处亲着：“前天不是才做过吗.....嘶，别急.......嗯~........”  
“反正今天是周五~明天又不用去学校~” 郑在玹掀开李泰容的衣服，熟练地亲吻抚摸着。现在李泰容完全不逃课了，成绩也稳步上升着。

空气中漂浮着暧昧的气息，李泰容枕在郑在玹胳膊上喘着气，刚刚做得太激烈他的腰都快断了。

“哥～”  
“嗯？” 李泰容半闭着眼懒洋洋地应道。  
“听说天空公园现在的芒草很漂亮，哥还没有去过吧，周末我带哥去看看。” 郑在玹有一下没一下亲着李泰容的脸。  
"好啊~"  
李泰容迎上亲过来的唇。

\---------------------------------------------  
一只黑色的流浪狗在地上刨着找吃的，瘦得骨头都从背上支了起来。突然它像是感应到了什么，抬起头朝陌生来人狂吠着。  
郑在玹转头看着李泰容，黑色小狗正朝他的方向狂吠。李泰容耸耸肩，黑润的眸子淡淡带着笑：“只有你能看见我。”

从琴房出来后两人一直没说话，郑在玹在前面走着，李泰容沉默地跟在后面。郑在玹不知为何突然想换条路到后山吹吹风冷静一下，途经一棵榕树时遇到了这条流浪狗。

郑在玹闻言定定看了他一会儿，抿了抿嘴转过头走上前去，小狗明显很害怕他的接近，慢慢往后挪着不停吠叫。郑在玹想了想，从背上取下书包掏了半天，掏出一个真空包装袋包着的热狗来，笑道：“幸好我平常怕打完球肚子饿包里会装点吃的应急~ 来~” 他撕开包装袋抓出热狗，蹲下身子。  
小狗的吠叫声小了点，并没有立刻上前，在原地戒备地盯着郑在玹。不过可能是食物的诱惑压倒了一切，也可能是郑在玹展现出的友好气场，黑色小狗一点点蹭了过来。郑在玹把热狗放在地上，笑眯眯地看着它：“别怕，不想靠我太近的话也没关系，先吃东西吧~” 小狗看看面前草地上的热狗，又抬头看了看郑在玹，来回看了好几次，终于还是低头吭哧吭哧吃了起来。

“Ruby.”  
郑在玹看着吃东西的小狗喃喃念出这个名字，然后又回过神愣住。他认识这只小狗，他知道它的名字，叫Ruby，脑中有个声音清晰地说。但是他的确什么都想不起来了，郑在玹的头开始疼起来，他扶住额头。  
“想不起来就先别想了，没关系。” 身后李泰容柔柔的声音飘来。郑在玹回过头，李泰容站在路灯下带着淡笑，暖黄灯光把他精致的五官打得一片朦胧，泛着梦幻的光晕。

郑在玹站起身，看向他：“明天.....” 他本来想问明天你还会来学校吗，又想起今天是周五。  
“明天我等着你带我去看芒草啊~” 李泰容歪着头笑了，笑得调皮得很。  
郑在玹愣住，沉默了一会儿，犹豫了下又问道：“那你......你等会儿去哪？回家吗？”  
李泰容黑眸里一直带着淡淡的笑意，他咬了下自己嫣红的下唇，又笑开：“不知道啊~”

郑在玹愣愣地看着那对莹润的黑色眼珠，像流转华彩的黑宝石一般，拥有莫名的魔力，快把他整个人都吸进去了。  
“那....要不，来我家吧。”  
郑在玹听到自己说。

-  
“你----” 郑在玹坐在床沿，看着坐在他书桌前的李泰容，想问又不知怎么开口。幸好回来得晚，父母已经都睡了，没有惊动到他们。平常自己有时打球晚了也会晚回来，父母对他一向放心得很。  
“你----” 郑在玹思考了下又准备开口，却被李泰容的动作惊得呆住。李泰容不缓不慢地解开自己校服衬衫领口，把上衣整个脱了下来，然后又很快把外裤也脱掉，浑身上下立刻被脱得精光，只剩下一条粉粉的内裤挂在胯上。

“你----你干什么！你这是做什么！” 郑在玹整个人都被吓傻了，李泰容看着他没说话，幽幽的黑眸撞进他的眼里，随后嘴角勾了起来，他竖起一根指头搁在唇前：“嘘----” 

琥珀色眸子睁得大大的，郑在玹瞪大了眼，和琴房里一样，李泰容走过来不由分说吻住了他的嘴，温柔地厮磨着，并且用舌头一下下叩击舔舐着他的齿列。像被引诱一般，郑在玹不由自主地就放松了牙齿张开嘴，让那条柔滑的舌头钻了进来，和自己的一块儿在口腔内翩然起舞。

吻闭后两人的嘴唇都有些红肿，分开时还牵起了暧昧的银丝，李泰容捧着他的脸，幽深的眼里看不清情绪。郑在玹轻轻喘着气，着了魔一般盯着眼前这对黑眸。  
他爱这个男人。他爱李泰容。郑在玹的心与大脑明明白白地向他传达着这种情感，然而却令他陷入更深的迷茫。他明明和李泰容的关系仅仅是不熟的同桌而已，李泰容甚至都没和他说过几次话。当然如果不算接触突然突飞猛进的今天的话。

复杂迷乱的情感在郑在玹脑中激烈地碰撞着，连自己裤子被解开都未发觉。  
“啊！” 郑在玹被惊得一缩腰，自己前端传来的温热触感激得他一跳。他愣愣地低下头，李泰容正含着他的性器，头低着额前发丝垂下遮住了表情，只能看见黑色的发顶，还有两旁两个正颤动的耳尖，都已染上赤红。

李泰容明显很不熟练，生涩地吞吐着，红润的嘴唇被口中的阴茎撑大牢牢裹着那物，合不拢的嘴角淌下细细的唾液。  
然而这对于正处在青春期从来没有过性经验的男孩已经足够了，郑在玹因为性器上的刺激头皮发麻，李泰容的舌头每次扫过他的柱身和龟头，都仿佛有电流顺着他的脊椎一路滋啦激着上爬。郑在玹重重喘着粗气，眼角泛着红，他眼里除了李泰容现在什么也看不见了，全身上下的血液仿佛都集中在了身下一处。

郑在玹把李泰容从身下捞起来推到床上，压上去双手撑在李泰容头两旁，盯着底下的人重重喘着气，琥珀色湖泊浪涛汹涌。李泰容像是被吓了一跳，然后很快镇静下来。  
他回视着郑在玹，把自己身上最后一件衣物也脱掉，分开双腿微微抬起臀部，另一只手沾了点郑在玹分泌出的前列腺液，朝自己洞口送入了一根手指，发出一声闷哼。手指在体内进出带出粘腻的水声，李泰容憋红了脸，黑眸里一片水光，又往体内送了一根手指。郑在玹的眼睛已全部染成红色，喘息声也更加粗重，一下下全拂在了李泰容脸上。

李泰容颤抖地往身下伸手扶住郑在玹正滚烫立着的分身，把对方正流水的前端抵住自己的后穴口，“进来”，声线带着一丝情动的颤抖。郑在玹重重喘了两声，幽暗的眸子定定盯了李泰容一阵，立刻低头撕咬般啃上了李泰容的嘴，同时用力地一挺腰撞了进去，湿热的肠道立刻乖巧地裹住他。

房间里很快只剩下亲吻交缠的唾液声与性器进出的淫糜水声。

黑暗中一对黑润的眸子无声地睁着。李泰容侧着身迷恋地看着正发出规律呼吸声的男孩侧脸，微微凑过去嘟起嘴印了上去，一个个拂风般轻柔的吻紧接着落满了睡梦中的脸。

-

“你需要帮他，他的命数还不到。” 

李泰容看着眼前静静躺着的男孩，细瘦的手指紧紧攥住衣服下摆。  
男孩床头立着许多仪器，他鼻子里插着细管，嘴巴张着固定着粗管连着呼吸机，腹部插着腹腔引流管，身上还有三条线连着心电监护仪。男孩身上盖着被子，为了输液露出的手臂上横穿着一条长长触目惊心的狰狞伤疤，还带着黑色的缝合线，不难想象被子下身体上更多的伤。

李泰容抿了抿嘴，他觉得喉头干涩得很，仿佛不是自己的嘶哑嗓音问道：“我怎么帮......在玹他....他.....我这样.....毕竟我已经.....已经........”

身边的阴差转过头平静地看着他：“他接受不了你死去的事实，把自己的灵魂封闭到了创造出的记忆里，封闭回和你有特殊情感联系之前，灵魂被记忆困住回不到他的肉身里。  
“那是完全为你而创造的记忆，整个世界都是为你而存在的，但你本身却是由于他的执念才会存在。因此在他现在困住自己灵魂的地方，只有他能看得见你，可以和你发生实体触碰。而你需要做的很简单，”  
阴差看着浑身微微颤抖的李泰容转过头，冷漠地看向躺着的男孩，  
“唤起他的记忆，他才能醒来。他的命数还没到，根据生死簿，郑在玹还可以再活53年。当然如果给他找回记忆的话......”  
阴差顿了顿，没有继续往下说，“完成这些你就可以去等着转世投胎了，每一世有每一世的故事，故事什么时候开始什么时候结束早有定数，这是天道。”

沉默了大概五分钟，李泰容笑了，黑眸痴痴地看着仿佛睡着的男孩，后者平常红润如水蜜桃的脸现在苍白得泛着死气，“我明白了。” 

李泰容转头看向玻璃窗外，郑母正窝在郑父怀里哭，郑父好像瞬间苍老了好几岁，头发白了一半。金道英中本悠太等两三个同学也都瘦了一大圈，在外面陪着郑在玹的父母。

“你的时间不多，这些机器撑不了他的肉身多久，要快一点。”  
阴差淡淡地补充道。

-  
郑在玹睁开眼，就看见一对黑得发亮的大眼睛，然后嘴上迎上一片柔软。  
李泰容吻了吻他的唇，笑得像猫一样：“醒啦~睡得好吗~”  
郑在玹愣了愣，下意识回吻了过去，随后意识到迅速撑起身，脸涨得通红，嚅嗫着：“挺、挺好的.....你呢？....昨晚睡得怎么样？” 他回忆起了昨夜的荒唐，脸更红了。

李泰容笑得更开了，“很好”，支起身子，下床开始穿衣服。郑在玹也闷闷地跟着穿衣服，两人直到走到屋外餐厅时都沉默地没说话。

桌上放着一大碗撒着海苔碎的金枪鱼拌饭，旁边是郑母留的纸条：“闰伍，今天我和你爸要去朋友家做客，早饭放在旁边，记得吃~”  
郑在玹挠挠头走到厨房拿出一个小碗，“我妈不知道哥也在，我们分一分。”  
“不用~你吃吧，” 李泰容笑着在餐桌旁坐下，“我早晨不喜欢吃太实的东西，真的不饿，你吃吧。”  
“不吃饭怎么行啊，身体会坏掉的，而且不吃早饭对身体很不好。”  
“我真的不想吃....这样吧~有冰激凌吗，我想吃点甜的~”  
“一大早就吃这么冷的东西对胃不好....”  
皱着眉念着，郑在玹还是乖乖从冰柜里拿出一根wild body雪糕，撕开包装递给李泰容。

“今天我们-----” 李泰容低着头啃着冰棍不知想着什么，突然抬头看着郑在玹开口，却说到一半就收住了口。  
“怎么了泰容哥~” 郑在玹嘴里被米饭塞得鼓鼓的，疑惑地抬头看向欲言又止的李泰容。

今天我们不去了好不好。  
我想自私一点，我想留在你身边，也想把你留在我身边。  
我想自私一回，只要我们能在一起，就算你什么也记不起来也没关系，旧的不记得了还可以创造新的。上次是你追我，这次换我追你，只要还能和你在一起.....  
李泰容张了张口，却什么也说不出来，他的余光瞥到桌上郑母留的纸条，然后黑眸带上笑意。

李泰容笑了，笑得很漂亮，“没什么~今天我们要去看芒草不是吗~快点吃吧，吃完我们就出发。”

-  
眼前是一望无垠的金色海洋，明媚的阳光把淡黄的芒草染得金灿灿的。

“真漂亮啊～！”  
两人异口同声地对眼前美景发出感叹，意识到对方也说了同样的话后相视一笑。  
郑在玹感到有股奇异的情感漫上心头，不过还来不及等他细细理清，唇上传来的温软触感立刻又令他大脑一片空白。

李泰容半抬头凑上来轻轻吻了下他的唇，蜻蜓点水般碰了下就退开，黑眸直勾勾地看着他，蕴着甜蜜的笑意，  
“如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的。”  
他听见李泰容说。

郑在玹突然一阵眩晕，恍惚中李泰容的脸在眼中愈加模糊，并迅速往后掠去，直至消失不见。

-

郑在玹置身于无垠的黑暗中，他迷茫地站在原地不知所措。  
眼前突然出现了一面玻璃墙，墙里的场景变成了他和李泰容昨天路过的那棵榕树。然后他看见李泰容蹲在地上和那只流浪狗说话，不过那只小狗看起来比昨天精神得多，接着他.....他看到了自己.....他看到自己从树后笑着走了出来。

“它叫Ruby吗？是你起的名字吗？”  
“你是怎么认识它的？真的好可爱。”  
“Ruby今天好吗？泰容给你做了肉丸。”  
“好香啊，没想到泰容哥你做东西这么好吃！”  
“啊对了！昨天我爸爸妈妈说同意我收养Ruby了，哥以后就来我家看吧~”

“神经病。我又不是女孩子。”  
“........我当然知道你不是女孩子......” 

“你居然敢跟到这来。”  
“没办法啊，哥避着我。”

“像被圈在哑口无言的深井......只要有错的事，肯定就会归咎于他。他觉得可笑，也变的麻木，他想放弃了。不知道为什么来到了这样的生活中，也不知道该如何微笑地告别。”  
“哥跳舞吧，我来给哥伴奏。”

“其实世界没有那么糟糕可怕，哥有时不要想太多。至少......我会选择紧紧握住你的手。”

“我写了一首歌，作为中秋礼物送给哥。”

“泰容哥，李泰容，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”  
“如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的。”

“泰容.....你....哥如果不喜欢这样，我就不做了。” 

“哥也吃太多甜食了，这样对身体不好。”  
“我喜欢嘛~你先帮我看看这道题。”

汹涌的回忆与感情如奔腾的浪流冲进郑在玹的大脑，心脏也随着眼前放电影一般流动的情景一阵阵紧缩着，带来尖锐的疼痛感。  
郑在玹突然想到了什么，开始疯狂捶打着眼前的玻璃墙，发出沉闷的咚咚声，“不要.....不要！” 郑在玹赤红了眼，用力打着墙，然而墙里的人不为所动，依然甜蜜地笑着，继续演着存在过的历史。

“哥～”  
“嗯？”  
“听说天空公园现在的芒草很漂亮，哥还没有去过吧，周末我带哥去看看。”  
"好啊~" 

“停下来.....停下来！......求求你停下来！........”  
郑在玹的脸上不知何时已淌满了泪水，他支撑不住一样跪在地上，左手仍在无力地敲着玻璃墙，“停下来.....停下来!......求求你，求求你......”

碰撞、混乱、尖叫、鲜血、扬起的尘土、痛苦的呻吟.......

郑在玹嗓子哑了一般大张着嘴，琥珀色眸子如一池幽潭，呆呆地看着玻璃墙里翻倒变形的巴士车，眼泪无意识地流下。

他看见自己为李泰容挡了下掉落下的碎片，右手臂瞬间被割出一条长长的伤。但随后更激烈的撞击与挤压中，李泰容翻上来紧紧搂住了他，力道大得惊人。明明他比李泰容要强壮，明明李泰容薄得除了胳膊身上根本没多少肉，他却怎么也挣不开。

最后的最后，他看见鲜血从李泰容额角流下，蜿蜒过脸蛋直直滴下线条立体的下巴。他看见那对莹润的黑曜石目不转睛地紧紧注视着自己，然后他听到有些虚弱的声音从自己吻过无数遍的唇中轻念,

“如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的。"

黑曜石黯淡下来，他感觉到李泰容的头无力地垂到了他的肩窝，还有湿湿的液体顺着李泰容的头淌进了他的领口，空气中泛着淡淡的血腥味，“泰容哥.....泰容.......求求你.....哥不要吓我.....都是我的错，都是我的错......不要不理我，哥！泰容哥！泰容.......”  
紧跟着的再一次碰撞中，他也失去了意识昏迷过去。

郑在玹虚脱了般前额抵着玻璃墙，仁慈的黑暗好像知道他承受不住，温和地包裹住他。

-  
“病人醒了！---病人有意识了！----”

End

-  
“ 当你沉静，   
天空那条冰冷的银河，  
粼粼的波光够不够暖和你。  
当你想起，   
那道源自於我的光芒，  
我依然愿意为你来歌唱。  
一闪一闪亮晶晶，   
好像你的身体，  
藏在众多孤星之中。   
浩瀚的世界里，  
更迭的人海里，  
和你互相辉映。  
当我们延续，  
用尽所有思念，  
唱一首歌给你。   
还是找得到你，  
挂在天上放光明，   
反射我的过去。  
提醒我，   
我不再是一颗寂寞的星星。”  
\------《克卜勒》

-  
番外：

郑在玹站在灶台前，往切好的胡萝卜与小白菜末里放入撕碎的熟鸡胸肉。  
大学毕业后他就从家里带着Ruby搬了出来，现在已经工作了三四年了。  
他把拌好的鸡胸肉放到碗里，端起旁边煮好的甜薯肉丸，走到餐厅。

Ruby现在已经年纪大了，大部分时间都在垫子上睡觉，郑在玹把肉丸放到懒洋洋躺着的Ruby头前，揉了揉它的头，笑道：“来，Ruby，开饭啦~”  
然后把端着拌鸡肉丝的手放到一旁靠着Ruby磨蹭的白猫面前，脸上的酒窝更深了：“绒绒来吃东西~”

两个月前他给李泰容扫墓回来的路上碰到了一群野猫围着一只小白猫，白猫身上的毛都被揪掉了不少，还粘着淡淡血迹和脏污，一团团揪在身上。白猫看上去小小一团，气场却不输，乌溜溜的眼里闪着强韧的光。  
明明看上去凄惨得很，却依然不服输地弓着腰龇牙与几只野猫对峙着，护着身下几根破了包装的火腿肠，凌厉的眼神倒像一头小狼。

郑在玹走上前去三两下赶走了那群野猫，回过头正好对上白猫的眼睛，漆黑的一片什么也看不清，但郑在玹却呼吸一窒，心里莫名涌上一股奇异的感觉。白猫盯着他看了看，很快低头开始狼吞虎咽起地上的火腿肠来。

郑在玹蹲下来静静等着它吃完，轻轻举起手悬在白猫头上，但没落下去。白猫意识到后似乎瑟缩了一下想躲，又定定看了郑在玹一眼，一对招子像黑宝石般闪着光，终于慢慢挪过去，蹭上了郑在玹的手。  
郑在玹惊喜地睁大了眼，温柔揉着白猫的头，“跟我回家吧，一个人在外面很辛苦吧。” 白猫软绵绵叫了一声，又蹭了蹭他的手。

领着浑身脏兮兮的白猫回到家后最近不是躺就是睡的Ruby居然破天荒地跑到门前迎接他，冲着白猫狂吠着，然后热情地围着白猫转着圈圈，不时试探地用鼻子蹭蹭。白猫全然没有刚刚被野猫围攻的锋利棱角，软软地回应着，不时轻轻叫两声。

郑在玹突然鼻头一酸，眼里涌上湿润让视线有点模糊，他闭了闭眼压下情绪，笑着蹲下身对白猫道：“走~先带你去稍稍清理下，然后我们去医院~”

白猫抬起头看着他，目光温柔，不知道是不是郑在玹自己的错觉，白猫像人一样点了点头。

“对了~给你起个名字吧，” 郑在玹声音有点哽咽，不过眼底笑意更明显了，“以后，就叫你绒绒吧。”


End file.
